After Sex
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Cela est bien connu lors d'un mariage, on fait la fête, on s'amuse, se lâchent, mais quand arrivent le lendemain ils faut assumer les conséquence de ses actes et peut être avouer des sentiments jusqu'à présent caché et non acceptées.


Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, voici un petit OS Quinntana a situé dans la saison 4, épisode 14 « i do », en espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : After Sex.

Résumé : Cela est bien connu lors d'un mariage, on fait la fête, on s'amuse, se lâchent, mais quand arrivent le lendemain ils faut assumer les conséquence de ses actes et peut être avouer des sentiments jusqu'à présent caché et non acceptées.

POV Santana :

Allongé dans le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel un peu lugubre a mon goût, je regarda Quinn dormir paisiblement après plusieurs heures … d'effort physiques, et laissa mon regard parcourir son corps dénudé a peine cacher par le drap, son corps que ...

-Fait gaffe Lopez tu commence a baver. Déclara soudainement Quinn les yeux encore fermer me fessant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Tu devrait te lever et bouger ton jolie cul si tu ne veut pas louper ton train. Dit-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle soupira mais se leva puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain complètement nue. L'envie de la rejoindre grandissait de seconde en seconde, j' hésita grandement avant de finalement me lever, j'arriva rapidement dans la salle de bain où j'ouvris la porte de la cabine de douche.

-Tu ne pouvait pas résister a l'appel de mon corps ? Me demanda Quinn en se tournant vers moi.

-C'est seulement pour gagner du temps. Menti-je en entrant dans la douche a mon tour.

On resta la a se regarder quelques instant avant de littéralement se jeter l'une sur l'autre.

On se sépare par manque d'air après un baiser plus que fougueux.

-Je vais rater mon train. Déclara t-elle a bout de souffle.

-Tu en prendra un autre ! m'exclame ai-je en la plaquant contre la paroi de douche.

-San' … gémit-elle en cassant le baiser.

-Quoi ? Demande ai-je en fessant la moue.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-On peut très bien le faire après !

-Santana !

-Ok. Dit-je simplement en sortant de la douche.

Je retourna m'allonger dans le lit et me remémora les événement de la veille.

_Flash-back :_

_Après que Mlle Pillsbury est quitter le bâtiments et avoir étais charger de demander a Mr Shuester ce que nous devions faire, partir ou quand même profiter des festivité je me retrouver désormais sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Quinn et Mike, je vois rapidement bouche de merou et Brittany danser j'attrape donc Quinn par la mains et l'entraîne au bar._

_-On aurait du se douter que se marier le jours de la saint valentin étais comme tenté le diable._

_-L'amour ça craint._

_-Vous avez une pièces tendinite mesdemoiselles. Nous demande la barman. _

_-J'ai 25ans, je m'appelle Rosario Cruz, peut être de la famille de Pénélope et toi ? Lui demande ai-je._

_-Emily Stark, tous juste majeurs._

_-C'est cool, j'ai entendu dire que tes prof aimaient les petites jeunes, on a toujours étais les facette complémentaire de la maîtresse dominatrice c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'apprécient autant, et qu'on se file autant de baffe._

_-Tu sais faut que je te dise un truc Rosario, tu déchire grave avec cette robe._

_-C'est gentil, regarde ces deux imbécile amoureux, ils on peut être l'amour mais ils nous arrive pas a la cheville._

_-Nous on a la classe. Dit-elle en trinquant avec moi._

_Kurt et Blaine débutèrent ensuite « Just Can't Get Enough » quasiment tout les membres du Glee Club allèrent sur la piste de danse tandis que Quinn et moi restèrent au bar a boire et s'amuser._

_Puis se fut autour de Finn et Rachel de débuté une chanson « We've Got Tonite » Quinn m'amena sur la piste de danse ou un débuta un slow._

_-Je n'avais jamais de slow avec une fille avant, je trouve ça chouette. Déclara t-elle au milieu de la chanson en me regardant._

_Lorsque la chanson se termina, Quinn m'entraîna a sa suite a l'étage ou se trouver des chambres, la réception avait spécialement eu lieu dans un hôtel pour ce qui souhaiter passer la nuit ici par précaution._

_On se retrouva rapidement dans sa chambre, a se dévoré du regard se demandant la quel de nous deux craquerait en premier et comblerais le peu d'espace présent entre nous. Ce fut Quinn qui fit se geste au bout de seulement quelques seconde. Cette Saint Valentin n'étais finalement pas si mal. _

_Fin du Flash-back._

POV Quinn :

-Et merde ! jure ai-je a voix base en laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps.

Arrêtant l'eau et sortant de la douche, je me sécha et m'habilla avant de me coiffer et de retourner dans la chambre où je retrouva Santana allongée sur le lit simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

-Santana ? Demande ai-je hésitante.

-Hum.

-On peut parler ?

-J'ai rien a dire.

Je soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

-Alors tu va m'écouter. Je t'ai vu arriver dans cette magnifique robe rouge moulante je t'ai trouver magnifique.

_Flash-back :_

_Après un réveil difficile, un mâtiné inintéressante passé dans le train, je m'apprête désormais a retrouver Santana ainsi que les membres du Glee Cub pour le mariage de Mr Shuester et Mlle Pillsbury, voyant enfin Santana je m'approcha d'elle, elle étais vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge moulante lui allant a ravir et la rendant par la même occasion terriblement désirable, après avoir vu les autres membres nous décidions qu'il étais pour nous de s'installé en attendant le début de la cérémonie._

_-On se croirait a un congres de rouquines. Déclare Santana en fessant signe a Sam et Brittany assit quelques sièges devant nous, avant de poursuivre d'un ton las :_

_-Ça n'as même pas encore commencer et j'ai déjà envie de me tiré, je suis la nana la plus sexy de l'assembler ici toute seule et pourtant je suis coincé ici sur ce banc avec toi._

_-Ta envie de te ramasser une claque ? Lui demande ai-je en lui donnant mon miroir de poche._

_-Je déteste les mariage et je déteste la saint valentin, c'est juste une fête commercial pour vendre des chocolats bon marché et de faux espoirs._

_-Tu sais ce que moi je détestes ? Les hommes, tous les hommes sont de vrai porc a part peut être Mr Shue' et Vin diesel, tu sais quoi tu avais raison je me laisse toujours avoir par les mecs mais maintenant c'est fini, comme une féministe la dis, une femme a autant besoin d'un homme, qu'un poisson d'un bicyclette. Déclara en voyant un vieux pervers me faire un clin d'oeil._

_-Sois dite en passant Vin diesel est monstrueux._

_-Ouais si tu veut._

_Fin du Flash-back._

-On a commencé a passer la soirée ensemble, a rigoler, critiquer, danser, boire, je t'ai vu différemment, tu m'attirai, j'ai commencer a te draguer, tu ne pas repousser, je t'ai amené dans cette chambre puis embrassé …

-Et nous avons coucher ensemble. Dit-elle en finissant ma phrase.

-Oui, et j'ai aimé d'ailleurs. Déclare ai-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Je me suis rendu compte. Répondit-elle malicieusement en fessant allusions a mes deux orgasmes et le nombres incalculable de gémissement que j'ai poussé.

-Je pense qu'on devrais parler de ce que cela engendre et si cela va changer quelques choses a notre relation déjà compliqué.

-Ça ne va rien changer Q. Tenta t-elle de me convaincre.

-Si je t'avais laisser faire nous aurions remis ça.

-Et alors ? Comme on dit jamais 2 sans 3. Tu ma chercher en te promenant totalement nue après la nuit qu'on a passé !

-San' ne t'énerve pas.

-Je m'énerve pas !

-Ce n'est pas flagrant.

-Tu me fait chier Fabray. On aurait pas du coucher ensemble. Déclara Santana en baissant les yeux vers la couette.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demandais-je.

-...

-Une réponse de ta part serais la bienvenue ! Déclare ai-je en commençant a mon tour a m'énerver.

-Pourquoi ?! Parce que coucher avec ça meilleure amie, a qui on donne des baffes, en pansant que rien ne changera est faux ! Je n'arrête pas de repasser en boucle dans ma tête la nuit que nous avons passer, ton corps contre le mien, tes doigts qui effleure ma peau, tes lèvres sceller aux miennes... j'ai qu'une envie c'est de recommencer encore et encore.

-Je ne compte pas être une de ses filles avec qui tu peut baiser pour les laisser une fois lasser.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veut. Déclara t-elle sérieusement.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veut Santana ?

-Toi ? Demande t-elle en une question rhétorique.

-Moi a Yale, toi a New York ça ne marchera jamais.

-Mais si je comprend bien tu ne serais pas contre le fait qu'on essaye ?

-Qu'on essaye quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Répondit-elle avec un léger agacement dans sa voix.

-Effectivement mais je veut te l'entendre dire.

-Qu'on essaye d'être ensemble.

-Oui je serais pas contre.

-Je croyait que pour toi c'était seulement pour essayer.

-J'ai dit ça moi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Oui, tu la dit.

-C'était avant de coucher avec toi, t'embrasser, dormis dans tes bras. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que je te désirais, tu me plaît et me plaisait déjà mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter et j'ai finalement craqué.

-Personne ne résiste au charme Lopez ! Déclara Santana en rigolant.

-Rejoins moi a Yale, on essaye quelques mois, si ça marche on continue, sinon on arrête, tu n'as rien a perdre. Déclare ai-je subitement.

-Ok.

-Ok ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veut bien te rejoindre, désormais tu m'appartiens Fabray ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire mais né en moins sérieuse avant de me quémander un baiser que je lui offrit avec plaisir.

* * *

Je suis pas fan de la fin mais j'espère que cela vous a plus.

A bientôt peut être.

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
